


Papa Bear

by under_them_skies_of_blue



Series: Tom Petty Stories [4]
Category: Tom Petty (Musician)
Genre: Dad!Tom, anyway enjoy!, but i worked hard on this one so hopefully it's good, i've never written Dad!Tom before so who knows, it's been a minute since I've had anything to post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_them_skies_of_blue/pseuds/under_them_skies_of_blue
Summary: Just something fluffy where you and Tom take turns taking care of your little one!





	Papa Bear

3 AM. It was late. Really late. So late that some people might say that it’s early. But that didn’t matter, because you and your husband are both tucked into bed, a tangled mess of limbs, so comfortable together under the covers. Your daughter is sleeping in her crib that sits at the end of your bed. Everything was perfect, or it was, until you and Tom were being woken by the cries coming from that crib.

You groan and throw the covers off to get up when Tom puts his hand on your shoulder.

“I’ve got her, baby. Go back to sleep,” his voice is groggy and you can hear his accent shine through stronger than usual.

You settle back under the covers as he heaves himself out of bed and makes his way to your crying daughter. You watch him lift her out the crib and hold her to his chest as he walks out of the bedroom you all share to take her into the nursery, allowing you to get some extra sleep. You close your eyes and drift back into a sweet sleep, feeling so much love for your daughter and husband.

A few hours later, you blink your eyes open and look at the clock. 7 AM. You roll over to face Tom only to find he’s not there. You force yourself out of bed to find out where he and your little girl have ended up. As you wander into the nursery, you’re greeted with a sight that would make anyone’s heart skip a beat. Seeing Tom with your daughter always made your heart swell with happiness, but there was something about this sight that made you feel as though your heart would burst with the love you have for the 2 of them. Tom is sitting in the rocking chair, your daughter in his arms with his t shirt in her fist, both of them sleeping peacefully. You approach the two of them and kneel down in front of them, pressing a kiss to your daughter’s forehead and then, standing back up, to Tom’s. Your daughter remains in her sleeping state, but Tom stirs, blinking his eyes open and looking at you.

“Good morning, babe,” you smile.

“Hmm, morning,” he mumbles sleepily, resting his head against the back of the chair and letting his eyes fall shut again.

“Why don’t you let me take her and you go get some rest? You’ve had her all night,” you offer, carefully taking your daughter from his arms.

“Mmm...mkay,” he heaves himself out of the chair and slowly stumbles out of the nursery and back into the bedroom, collapsing onto the bed, not even being bothered to pull the covers over himself.

You chuckle at the sight, inadvertently waking your little girl. She looks up at you with her big blue eyes, a smile crossing her face at the sight of you. She’s the spitting image of her father, and this makes you smile. After all, what could be better than having two of him in the world?

“Say ‘good night, Papa Bear,’” you coo at your daughter, taking another look at your sweet, sleepy husband.

Your daughter babbles, still not big enough for first words. You giggle and take her into the living room so Tom can get some much needed sleep, and lay her down on her blanket in the floor.

You pull out some books and toys and play with and read to her for what feels like an eternity, but not once does the smile fade from your face. After a while, she starts to cry again, so you pick her up to comfort her and get her a bottle. Around the same time, a messy haired Tom walks into the living room, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He doesn’t say anything, but he helps you get the bottle and takes your daughter from you to feed her.

You all settle in on the couch once she’s fed and burped, Tom holding your little one against his chest. You let your head fall on his shoulder as you both admire the little miracle in his arms. He ever so gently runs the tips of his fingers up and down her back, soothing her and slowly lulling her to sleep.

“You’re so good with her, baby,” you whisper.

“She’s a lot like her mama, just likes to be held,” he looks at you with a sleepy smile, pressing a kiss to your cheek.

“She’s pretty much perfect, isn’t she?” you sigh, letting your eyes fall shut, feeling so comfortable and so safe snuggled up on the couch with your two favorite people.

“She is,” he whispers. “I love you, babe. I love both of you.”

“Mmm, we love you too, Papa Bear,” you mumble sleepily.

The three of you fall asleep snuggled up close, feeling so happy and so safe.


End file.
